


Read in Between the Lines

by erisaspider



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, Because I don't know, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), High School, I finally did it, I know, Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Letters, Like, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Katara (Avatar), Poetry, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Sokka is smart, Wow, a reluctant wingman, and honestly?, based on the half of it, but an actual love triangle, but for once the miscommunication barely has anything to do with zukka, but he's not good at writing stuff, but i am not good at poetry, but she's good at it, but there's also hahn, don't ask me where and it what universe this takes place, even he doesn't, hahn is an asshole, he doesn't deserve yue, i deserve an award, i wrote a yuetara fic, katara and zuko's friendship is something that can be so personal, katara is a good wingman, love square, or love square more like, relatable, shocker - Freeform, so love pentagon?, sokka and katara have brown eyes, sokka's in love, very self-indulgent, who knows - Freeform, with who?, yeah - Freeform, yue deserves better, yue has brown hair in this, yuetara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisaspider/pseuds/erisaspider
Summary: Katara has a plan, a plan to get into med school and get her family out of this dump of a town. She doesn't have time for romance and whatever other frivolous activities her peers are engaging in, and that was something she and her brother could normally agree on. Which is why, when Sokka approaches her asking for her help in writing love letters to one Yue Akpik, Katara is less than thrilled. Because it's a complete waste of time. That is totally the only reason why.Based on The Half of It. And Cyrano de Bergerac by extension.
Relationships: Hahn/Yue (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	Read in Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day to those celebrating! I wanted to celebrate by finally getting my act together and writing something for one of my favorite Sapphic ships in ATLA, so here it is, I hope you enjoy it! Also writing for a wise old man who loves tea is hard and I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire for affection returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Valentines Day and happy belated Lunar New Year!

Katara shot Zuko a grateful smile as he gingerly placed a steaming cup of red jade black tea in front of her. Zuko smiled back at her, a very hesitant sort of thing, but a smile nonetheless, before it gradually melted away as he shot a dejected look at the empty seat right across from her.

"I take it Sokka's not going to make it today either." He mumbled, fiddling with the handle of the clay tea pot.

"No," Katara said, sighing in annoyance as she leaned back against her seat, crossing her arms.

It was a Sunday today, and Sundays were supposed to be the day that Katara and Sokka went to the Jasmine Dragon to study for their classes and finish completing whatever assignments need completing. It was Sokka's idea, one which he had gotten after finally making amends with Zuko and realized what a perfect atmosphere the tea shop created for studying, and from this, their little routine was created. Every Sunday at ten AM sharp, Katara and Sokka go to the Jasmine Dragon to study and come back home at around six in the afternoon, just in time to get dinner started.

Sokka was a very particular person (Katara would know, she's had the misfortune of living with him her entire life), especially when it came to routines and schedules, which is why it was unusual for him to miss a Sunday completely unprompted. For the third time in a row. And each time he had some convenient excuse about volunteering or some sort of afterschool activity that Katara just did not buy. 

It was even more cumbersome because every time that Sokka had ditched Katara and Zuko, Zuko would get all mopey and _whiny_ , and Katara might be a patient girl, but even she had her limits sometimes. 

She huffed as she glared down at her chemistry work. Sometimes it felt as if she was the only one taking this seriously.

Katara had a plan. Study hard, pass school, graduate at the top of her class, get into med school, and take what's left of her family out of this dump. Sure, it's not the most detailed plan (Sokka was the plan guy in her family, not her) but it was a plan nonetheless. _Her_ plan. Her plan which she's had since grade school, and she would follow through with her plan, even if it killed her. 

She knew Sokka had a plan too, his was probably more complicated and had about a dozen extra steps, and she knew that plan involved locomotive engineering, just like dad. And she knew, it was an ambitious plan and that it was a very difficult job to get into. Strenuous hours, lots of hard work and dedication, and rigorous training and studying, so he really couldn't afford to just skip out on Sundays. 

Katara took a small sip of her tea. If she found out that Sokka has been skipping Sundays for some dumb, unnecessary reason, she was going to murder him. 

"Sokka's been unbearable and annoying lately," Katara lamented to Zuko, who had taken the empty seat, scribbling down an equation onto her sheet of paper, "he's been," Katara shrugged, "I dunno, _distracted_."

Zuko rested his chin on the palm of his hands as he stared at Katara with a blank look on his face, "Distracted by what?" He asked, sounding vaguely interested.

Katara shrugged again, biting her lip as she ran through the calculations, "Wish I could to tell you; he's being real secretive about it," she levelled Zuko with a stare, "it's getting old." 

Zuko made a humming noise and quickly changed the topic of conversation, Katara was just glad he wasn't as glum as he usually was when Sokka failed to show up.

"So," he began, twiddling his thumb, "how's the showcase going? Any ideas yet?"

"Don't remind me," Katara grumbled, "I still think that it's stupid that one of the graduation requirements involves what is essentially a talent show."

"It is stupid, isn't it?" Zuko agreed.

"Yeah."

"So, I take it this means that you have no clue what it is that you're gonna do?"

"No idea," Katara huffed, slumping in her seat in a way that would give her Gran-Gran a heart attack, "what did you do?"

Zuko turned a bright shade of pink and he quickly averted his gaze, "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"Oh come on," Katara wheedled, a mischievous smile quirking on her lips as she twirled her pencil around in her hand, "it couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"Trust me," Zuko mumbled, his mouth buried in the palm of his hand so that his voice came out muffled, "it was, in fact, _that_ bad."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Please." She scoffed and turning back to her work. "How bad are we talking?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Zuko seemed to be mulling it over, his eyes looking up to the heavens. "Ember Island Players bad," he settled on.

Katara snorted, "I don't believe you, _no one_ can be as bad as them."

"Well I was, just ask Sokka."

At the mention of Sokka, the mood turned sour once more. Zuko retaking his dejected, glum look back as Katara was quickly reminded of her brother's failure to show up.

"Sokka," she hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

A tinkling chime ran out through the mostly empty shop, signifying the arrival of new customers. Both Katara and Zuko's heads whipped up at the sound. Katara was really hoping that Sokka had just been late today or something and that the new customer was him, rushing in with his "manly" bag that matched his dumb belt, swung haphazardly over his shoulder with all of his papers and binders and textbooks sticking out, only barely managing to not go cascading onto the floor, apologizing profusely for being late.

Of course, life had never been to kind to Katara, and the new customer wasn't her _dearest_ elder brother, but some elderly couple instead.

"I'll be right back," Zuko said, excusing himself to go attend to the couple before his uncle got on his case again, it wouldn't be the first time that Zuko had gotten too distracted by Sokka and Katara to do his job.

Katara turned back to all the work she had laid in front of her. It was a lot, but it would all be worth it in the end.

At least she didn't skip out on Sundays like _somebody_.

* * *

Ten minutes before six found Katara neatly packing up everything she had done for the day. In the end, Sokka had never showed up, which was both surprising and unsurprising to Katara. She truly hoped, for her sanity and Sokka's safety, that he had a good reason to miss out Sunday—three weeks in a row. She supposed she could just let it go, but she knew that if _she_ dared to miss a day, Sokka would be on her ass about it for the next month, so it's only fair she's being annoyed about him missing three.

"Good night, Katara," Zuko called out, wiping down the now empty tables with a wet rag, waving with his unoccupied hand, "have a safe walk."

"Have a wonderful evening, Katara," Uncle Iroh said, emerging from the back room with a box of a green tea blend, "tell Sokka that we miss his company dearly, and give these to your grandmother, for her joint pain," he said kindly, handing over the box to Katara who accepted it without refusal.

Maybe years ago, when Katara and Zuko's friendship wasn't so much a friendship and more of a sworn enemies type thing and Katara was just getting to know his kind uncle, she would have put up more of a fight, but she knew well by now that if you said no, Iroh was just going to insist until you relented, and if you insisted on saying no today, he'd just try again the next day.

"Thank you," Katara said sincerely, bowing her head at him, "I'll make sure to give it to her, she'll be very grateful. Have a good night—both of you!"

With that, she bid her farewells and quickly exited the cozy tea shop.

Outside, the sky was slowly darkening, and the end of December was creeping by, so the temperature outside was windy and chilly, although, it really was nothing compared to the snowy wonderland of her old home. 

The Jasmine Dragon wasn't far from Katara's house. It was actually within walking distance, although, virtually everything in this town was within walking distance. She started her trek through town, which was deserted, mostly everyone was at home enjoying the company of their family and a warm meal. And if they weren't there, then they were probably somewhere in the outskirts of town, one of the few places where one could go to for even just a modicum of privacy. 

Her footsteps against the concrete echoed into the day, which was quickly turning into night, breaking the silence of it all. 

While she walked, Katara mentally went over everything she had gotten done for today. She didn't need to pay attention to her surroundings, her path to her house being something that was second-nature to her.

The Jasmine Dragon was in walking distance to her house, but her house wasn't located in the town. It was located on just the outside of town right by a dilapidated train station that her dad used to manage all those years ago. 

Of course, as all things go, the train station was ordered to be shut down by some higher ups, and just like that, their main source of income was gone.

Just when the sun fully sunk into the abyss and the moon made its presence known in the dark sky was when Katara had finally arrived at her house, passing the abandoned train on her way. 

Their house wasn't anything to write home about. It wasn't as bad as it could be, in fact, it worked out fine for them. Sure, Katara and Sokka had to share a cramped bedroom and there was only one bathroom in the whole house, which was really inconvenient when four people all lived under the same roof, but it could always be worse. The house wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. And they were lucky enough that they were able to be live somewhat comfortably with their financial situation at the moment.

But then again, Katara sighed as she glared at the late rent notice stapled to her front door, maybe they wouldn't be able to live as comfortably as they were soon. Katara aggressively ripped the notice off the door, cursing the landlord on her way in. She slammed the wooden sliding door shut behind her and began to toe off her shoes.

Inside, her house was bustling with energy and noise, as it always seemed to be. She could hear Brother Bear playing in the small TV in the darkened living room and the sounds of idle chatter coming from the adjacent kitchen. 

"Gran-Gran," Katara greeted, stepping into the living room.

Ever since Gran-Gran's arthritis worsened, she had been confined to just one room in the house, and that room had been the living room. It had been quite upsetting to see her Gran-Gran, who was normally so full of life and energy, be reduced to doing nothing but sitting in the coziest arm chair right in front of the TV and watching Brother Bear over and over. It's not as if _all_ she did was watch Brother Bear, sometimes she would knit, sometimes she would insist on telling Sokka and Katara stories about Nunavut, but mostly, she just watched cartoons on the television.

Gran-Gran turned her head to look at Katara and she smiled softly at her, her eyes crinkling as she did. 

"Katara," she greeted in her gravelly voice, inclining her head forwards in acknowledgement, "how was it at the Jasmine Dragon today?"

Katara smiled at her grandmother, "It was good," she replied, "Iroh sends you his tea for your joints," she said, holding out the box so that Gran-Gran could see it. 

"That's wonderful, kuluk," said Gran-Gran, "why don't you put that away in the kitchen and help your brother and father with getting dinner prepared?"

Katara felt her eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Sokka's here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Gran-Gran nodded and Katara and let out an annoyed sigh, "How long has he been here?"

"He just got home about an hour ago, kuluk."

It looks Sokka won't live to see tomorrow, then. 

Katara quickly exited the room and entered the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't a very spacious room, it already being cramped with just one person in the room, so normally it was a bit of a challenge helping Dad cook dinner, but they managed anyways.

As soon as Katara entered the kitchen, her father and her brother looked up at her. Her brother was in the process of peeling potatoes and her father was busy preparing the lamb meat. 

Katara knew they were currently making suaasat, practically the only traditional meal they were able to make with what they had access to, so naturally, it was the only thing they ever ate. 

At noticing the look on his sister's face, Sokka quickly averted his eyes and turned back to peeling the potatoes with incredible, unnecessary scrutiny. 

"Katara," Hakoda greeted, a smile on his face, "welcome home! How was your day?"

"It was great, Ataata," Katara answered, putting the tea away in one of the cabinets, "I got a lot of work done," at this, she turned and shot her brother a heated glare. Sokka just turned his head away and began to whistle as he continued to do his job.

Hakoda just shot his daughter a serene smile as he continued with the lamb preparation, "That's wonderful," he said absentmindedly, "why don't you get started on dicing the onions?" 

Katara nodded and pulled out the chopping board. She placed herself a little to close to Sokka and began to aggressively chop the onions.

" _Katara_ ," Sokka whined, his eyes watering at the smell.

Katara just ignored him and continued chop the onions, a resolute frown on her face.

After a minute of two of silence between the siblings, Katara started talking, "Iroh says that he and Zuko miss you dearly," she stated, careful to make her tone sound as monotone as possible.

"Right," Sokka mumbled, starting to dice the potatoes now that he was done peeling them.

"Yeah, people normally say that when they haven't seen a person in _three weeks_."

"Hey, I just saw Zuko _yesterday_ , okay?" Sokka said in an attempt to defend himself, "It's not as if I just disappeared and stopped talking to him for three months."

"Yeah? And when was the last time you saw Iroh?"

Sokka fell silent as he continued to dice the potatoes.

"That's what I thought," Katara said, a smug smile overtaking her face for just a moment before it disappeared and turned back into a frown, "Where were you?"

"Busy." Sokka answered, dumping the potatoes into the pot of water placed on the stove before turning and pulling out the carrots to peel and slice.

"Busy with what?"

Sokka shrugged, "Important stuff," he said.

"More important than the plan?" Katara asked, wiping away at her watering eyes with the back of her hand, "More important than the _schedule_?"

Sokka paused what he was doing and seemed to be contemplating something before shrugging, "Yeah."

" _Really_?" Katara let out a disbelieving scoff, "I never thought I'd see the day that Sokka Sanuik decided that something was more important than the schedule."

Sokka smiled slightly, "Yeah, well."

"So, what is it? What's the things that's more important than Sokka's sacred schedule?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What? Why not?"

Sokka seemed to be mulling something over in his head. "Because, dear sister, if I were to tell you, you'd think this thing was so good, your feeble little head would explode."

Katara shot Sokka a glare, "Who's head are you calling feeble?"

"Yours," Sokka scoffed, gently elbowing Katara's ribs, "I just said that. You and your feeble little head should try to keep up."

Katara elbowed him back, just slightly harder.

" _OW_!"

* * *

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Sundays were usually quiet days, so nobody had anything interesting to share to the table. Well, nobody but Sokka that is, but he was reluctant to share whatever it was that he's been up to lately, which just made Katara want to find out all the more.

"Are you really not going to tell me?" She asked, washing the dirty dishes.

Gran-Gran had gone to bed as soon as dinner was over with Hakoda's help, leaving Katara and Sokka to clean up the table and get the barley to soak in some water for tomorrow's dinner. 

"Nope," Sokka said, popping the 'p' as he dumped the barely onto the pot of water without any care in the world.

Katara glared at all the water that splashed from out of the pot and onto the wooden counters. "Sokka, can you try to do that with a little more care?" She asked, putting the dishes out to dry.

Sokka shrugged, "Try? Sure, but no promises."

Katara groaned and turned to dry her hands on the dish towel, "Why won't you tell me?" She asked.

"Tell you what?"

"What it is that you're doing when you're skipping Sundays?"

"Oh. Well, because it isn't that important."

Katara rolled her eyes, "You just told me two hours ago that it was more important than your precious schedules and now you're telling me that it _isn't_ important?"

"Exactly," Sokka said, nodding, "you get it."

Katara rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed, Sokka," she said, exiting the small kitchen, "remember to brush your teeth before bed."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "I'm not five, Katara."

Katara just shrugged, "Just in case."

* * *

"Katara, can you stay behind a moment?" Hama asked, flipping through multiple papers in her filing cabinet.

Katara suppressed a groan and quickly backtracked to the teacher's desk.

Hama was easily one of the best teachers at the school. Some other students might disagree, citing that she was too intense or extreme for an English teacher, but Katara found that she liked the tenacious professor. She was way better than that sexist bastard, Mr. Qarpik. 

"You needed me for something, Miss Etok?" 

Hama glanced up at Katara for a moment before going back to her papers, "Katara, please, it's just you and me right now, you can call me Hama."

"You needed me for something, Hama?" Katara corrected, glancing down at her teacher.

Hama nodded as she took out a stack of stapled papers and placed it down on her desk in between her and Katara. On the front, there was a large letter 'B' circled and in red, "I wanted to talk to you about your essay."

Katara frowned slightly as she took in the grade.

"Now, a 'B' is not bad at all. It's actually one of the better grades that I've received from this class. It's just, I know that this particular essay could have been written better, in fact, you've written essays of way better caliber than this one, so why was this one not as good as all the others?"

Katara chewed on her tongue as she glared down at her essay. She had written that essay at the last minute after being over-whelmed with work for all her other classes and the news about the upcoming showcase in February, so it really wasn't her best work. It didn't help that the topic was something as absurd as soulmates instead of something more sensical such as arctic drilling or the history of prejudice in the North and whatnot.

"I--" Katara began before cutting herself off. There wasn't really anything that she could say in response to Hama's question so just stayed silent.

"A 'B' isn't a bad grade, Katara," Hama continued, "but colleges aren't looking for B's."

Katara sighed and fiddled with the straps of her bag.

"I'll let you redo the essay," Hama said, "you'll turn it in to me by the first week of January, alright?"

Katara nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Hama smiled at her and Katara turned to leave the classroom before Hama called out to her again.

"Katara," she said, "did you think over what I told you about college?"

Katara nodded.

"Well?" Hama asked.

Katara hesitated, "I'm not sure," she settled on.

Hama just frowned, "I think," she said, "it'll be good for you if you go for it. Going out of the country is just a small price to pay for a good opportunity."

"I'll think about it," Katara said.

Hama hummed and turned back to the stack of papers on her desk, "That's what you said last time," she called out.

Katara ignored her and walked out the door.

Sokka and Zuko were waiting for Katara outside the classroom and they seemed to be in a heated discussion about something.

"Come on, Zuko," Sokka whined, giving him the puppy eyes.

Zuko just frowned at him and turned his head away, crossing his arms in annoyance, "I said no," he said in a gruff voice.

"Why not?"

"It's a dumb idea, that's why."

Sokka squawked indigently, " _How_ is it a bad idea?!"

Zuko turned to him, disbelief written all over the place, "How is it _not_ a bad idea?"

"Well--Katara!" 

"Sokka," Katara greeted calmly, looking back and forth between him and Zuko, "what's going on?"

Zuko opened his mouth to respond but whatever it was that he was going to say was quickly cut off by Sokka clamping a hand over Zuko's mouth.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Nothing that you have to--did you just _lick_ me?"

Sokka turned to glare at Zuko, who was smiling smugly.

"It doesn't _sound_ like nothing," Katara stepped in, hoping to stop the conversation from derailing.

Sokka quickly turned back to his sister, "Well, it is nothing! Come one," he grabbed onto the sleeve of Katara's jacket and began to pull her away, "let's go home."

"Bye, Sokka," Zuko called out, waving his hand, "good luck trying to get someone in on your _bad_ idea!"

Sokka turned back to glare at his friend, "It's _not_ a bad idea!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"Whatever!"

"What was that about?" Katara asked once they were outside the school.

"Nothing," Sokka huffed, "just Zuko being a jerk."

" _Right_ ," Katara said, not believing him for a second. In the end, she just accepted that Sokka wouldn't tell her anything about whatever this 'nothing' was, the same way he refused to tell her about whatever it was that he was doing on Sundays now.

After walking in peaceful silence for a few minutes, Sokka turned to his sister, a hesitant expression his face.

"Katara," he began, sounding nervous, "you know how I've been skipping Sundays with you at the Jasmine Dragon lately?"

"Yes." Katara answered brusquely.

"Right," Sokka chuckled awkwardly before recovering, "well, you know Yue Akpik?" 

Katara scoffed, "How could I not?"

Yue Akpik was the closest thing that came to a celebrity in this town. She was the daughter of the town's mayor, Arnook Akpik, she was the lead singer of the school's choir, volunteers at the animal shelter in her free time, she was dating Hahn Irniq, the school's best hockey player, and she was known for being incredibly kind.

"Right...well...I've sort of been...hanging out with her on Sundays instead of going to the Jasmine Dragon."

Katara's walking came to an abrupt stop and she turned to glare at her brother, "Sokka Sanuik," she began in a dangerous tone, "you've been skipping our Sundays of _studying_ to spend time with a _girl_?!"

Sokka winced, "Yes?"

Katara groaned and buried her face in her hands in exasperation, "I can't believe you," she hissed, "so the thing that was more important than your schedule is spending time with some pretty girl?!"

"In my defense," Sokka began, "it's not as if the only thing I was doing was spending time with Yue, I've also been volunteering at the animal shelter for my community service requirement, that's going to look great on my college applications."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Why couldn't you have just told us you were volunteering then, if that's _all_ that you were doing."

"I--well--oh, _shut up_! That's not important! I'm telling you this to ask for a favor."

Katara brace herself for whatever was about to come out of Sokka's mouth.

Sokka took in a deep breath and then began to speak rapidly, "SoitturnsoutthatYue'saverynicegirlandshe'salsoveryprettyandIthinkImighthaveacrushonherandshethinkslovelettersareveryaveryromanticgesturebutIdon'tknowhowtowritelovelettersverywellandyou'regoodatwritingsocanyouhelpmewithwritingheraloveletterprettypleaseIloveyou!

Katara blinked, "What?"

Sokka cleared his voice and started speaking again, more slowly this time, "I said, that I might have gotten a teensy tiny crush on Yue, and I want to tell her about my feelings, and it turns out that she really likes the idea of love letters, she thinks it's a really romantic gesture, so I thought that it'd be really smart of me to send her a love letter detailing my feelings for her. The problem is, as it turns out, writing isn't my forte, so I was hoping that you would help me with this...by writing the letter for me."

"No." Katara answered before turning around and walking away.

"WHA--Katara!"

"No," Katara repeated, "I don't have time to be doing this kind of thing, Sokka. Ask Zuko or something--he's the poet."

"But Katara, you're my _sister_ , you're _supposed_ to help me when I need your help!" Sokka paused before continuing sheepishly, "Besides, I already asked Zuko and he said no." 

Katara sighed, "It's a dumb idea and a waste of time," she said.

"That's EXACTLY what Zuko said!"

"Because it is!"

"I'm not seeing how this is a bad idea," Sokka said stubbornly.

Katara paused and turned around to glare at Sokka, "Sokka, she has a boyfriend," Katara pointed out.

Sokka groaned dramatically, "That's what Zuko said!"

"It's a valid point. I mean, what are you expecting to get from this? You think she's going to read the letter and break up with Hahn just like that?"

"Yes?"

" _Sokka_."

"Alright, fine! I don't think that's going to happen, but it's worth a shot, right?"

"No." Katara deadpanned.

""Taraaaaa," Sokka whined, "Please? I really like Yue, and if there's a chance that I can be with her, then I'm going to take it."

"No, Sokka."

Sokka stopped walking and frowned at Katara, "You leave me no choice, then," Sokka said, "if you don't help me, then I'm going to follow you around all day making this noise," Sokka started making an annoying high-pitched noise that made Katara feel like her eardrums were about to collapse, all the while glaring at her. It was the same noise that Sokka frequently did as kids to get Katara to do the dishes instead of him or to convince Katara to cover for him whenever it was that he was doing something stupid.

"Alright! Fine!" Katara yelled and Sokka cheered excitedly, "But you can't _ever_ tell me that I never do anything for you!"

Sokka ignored Katara and just hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Katara! You're the best sister ever!"

Katara just rolled her eyes and pleaded for the Gods to strike her down, "Whatever," she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Jade Black tea is a popular tea native to Taiwan. It is a hybrid of the Assam tea plant and it grows on the mountain forests of Taiwan.  
> Green tea is supposed to help with joint pain and arthritis.  
> Nunavut is a territory in Canada populated by indigenous Inuit people.  
> Kuluk is Inuktitut for darling or dear; a term of endearment.
> 
> Suaasat is a traditional Greenlandic soup made from seal meat, but the seal meat can also be substituted with whale, reindeer, musk ox, sea birds, and/or lamb. The soup also includes onions and potatoes and is seasoned with salt and pepper, or bay leaf. I've never had it, but I'm sure it tastes good.
> 
> Ataata is Inuktitut for father.
> 
> Mr. Qarpik is Pakku in case you couldn't tell.
> 
> I have never seen Brother Bear, but I heard it's good.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr for more dumbassery: https://spiderwebbb.tumblr.com/


End file.
